


The Cat Fic

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fucked Up, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, danisnotonfire - Freeform, one of those fucked up Phanfics, slight gore warning but it's not too detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Why did I even write this??I thought I might as well post this here as well as on my Wattpad account, @-hawkwing(was @Punkstress_Gaskarth). It'll probably get more notice here, anyway...I assure you my other fics are nothing like this...





	The Cat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... idrk what this is...
> 
> It's one of those fucked up Phanfics...
> 
> It involves cats.
> 
> Just posting this on here as well onto my Wattpad account, @-hawkwing _(was @Punkstress_Gaskarth)_.
> 
> Bit of a gore warning, but it's not too detailed.
> 
> This fic is a joke. Nothing serious about it.

"Phil, come on." Dan sighs, sitting back on the passengers seat of their car. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He asks, zooming the camera in his hands on Phil's face.

Phil looks over at Dan, before turning back to the road. He doesn't answer Dan's question, just laughs, shaking his head.

At that, Dan pouts, turning the camera around onto his face. "Phil won't tell me where we're going." He frowns.

Dan has to admit that this whole situation is a little strange. About two hours ago, Phil had suggested that they go out for a drive somewhere, and film their little adventure for YouTube. but Phil didn't give him any hints at all on where they're going.

The fact that they're going out for a _drive_ by themselves should've been Dan's major warning sign that something isn't right. And that Phil is the one that's driving.

Not to mention that Phil has been acting very strange for about a month or so now. Not long after they got their first car actually.

Even though Dan feels as though something isn't quite right, he hasn't spoken to Phil about it at all. It doesn't help that Phil has been gone a lot for hours at a time these past few days.

Come to think of it, Dan doesn't even think Phil has been acting like himself lately. He also thinks that their fanbase have been able to tell something's up with Phil. At least, judging by some of the comments on their latest videos.

Maybe Dan should've listened to them more...

"Uh, Phil?" Dan asks, as Phil parks their car outside some abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. "Where the fuck are we?"

He looks around at their surroundings through the car window. There was a creepy looking forest directly behind the old abandoned house.

The house on the other hand... The windows were all smashed, the roof had holes in it, and the front door seemed to have broken off it's hinges. The walls also had holes in it, and Dan has no doubts that there's rats, mice, and all sorts of insects living in there.

Phil looks over at him, before pulling on the collar of Dan's sweater. "Just shut the fuck up, and keep filming." Phil mutters, before crashing his lips with Dan's.

 _Oh, great. Is he wanting to film the both of us having sex in a creepy old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere?_ Dan can't help but think. _We're_ _YouTubers_ _, not_ _pornstars_ _!_

Maybe Dan should've taken _that_ as a major warning sign that something definitely isn't right...

"Come on, Dan." Phil says, once they've broken away from the kiss. "Bring the camera, and keep rolling." He adds, as he gets out of the car.

Nervously, Dan slowly gets out of the car, and follows Phil inside the abandoned house.

Looking round inside the house, Dan has to cover his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his sweater as the putrid stench of cat piss and shit hit his nostrils. There was probably the stench of something rotting in there also.

He felt like throwing up, it was that horrible. _The fuck has Phil taken me here for?_

"Phil, why the fuck are we here of all places?" Dan asks, his voice almost muffled by the sleeve of his sweater.

As Phil doesn't reply, Dan spins around trying to see if he can spot him. But, he couldn't find him anywhere.

This should've been the exact moment that Dan knew that something was definitely wrong, and gotten the fuck out of there.

If only he got the chance to, before he was knocked unconscious to the floor.

**x x x x x x**

When Dan awoke, he couldn't quite remember where he was, or why he was so cold. His first thought was that he fell asleep mid-getting his pyjamas on, but that didn't quite make sense to him. Especially considering what he's laying on right now, isn't the soft mattress of his and Phil's bed.

It also doesn't explain the throbbing pain in his head either.

Looking around, once his eyes have adjusted to the light, he finds that he's laying on a dusty hardwood floor. The chilly breeze on his back led him to believe that there's holes on the floor also, so wherever he is, mustn't be a very stable place.

Then it hit him. He realized exactly where he was, and who he was with.

"Dan, you're awake." He tries to get up off the floor as he hears Phil's voice, but he finds that he's chained to the floor by his ankles. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up, and this would be all ruined."

Looking up, Dan spots Phil walking over to him, camera in one hand, and a bucket that Dan could tell by the smell of it, had some sort of fish, or fish oil in it.

"Ph-Phil." He stutters, trying to move back. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asks, before looking down at himself as it just registers with him that he's naked. "And why am I naked?"

Phil chuckles at that. "Well, obviously you have to be naked for them to feast on you." He says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"F-feast?" Dan shrinks away, trying to get away, knowing fully well that it won't do him any good. "Phil, what's going on?"

He looks around as he hears what sounds like cats purring, but he couldn't see any cats in the room. _Yet_ at least.

"Phil, please!" He begs. "What's happening?"

Phil just laughs, setting up the camera somewhere that it'll capture everything that's about to go down. He then turns back to Dan, carries the bucket over to him, and pours it all over his naked body.

Dan shakes his head as the fish oil splashes into his face, and quickly wipes it out of his eyes with his hands. "Phil! What the fuck?!" He exclaims.

"How else are they going to enjoy this more than they already are, Daniel?" Phil asks, leaning down and stroking a hand down Dan's cheek. "You're going to make a nice meal for them, Dan." He smiles.

Dan tries to push Phil away from him, but with his hands and arms slippery from the fish oil, it doesn't do much good. Phil just grabs onto him, and pushes him back onto the floor.

As Phil looks over to the side of the room, he smiles as he sees them coming to feast upon Dan. "Here they come." He says, looking back down at Dan.

Dan whimpers as Phil grabs a hold of his face, turning his head towards the side of the room where a group of feral cats were approaching them slowly.

"Cats?!" Dan shouts. "How the fuck did you manage to find all these cats, Phil?!" He looks back to the hungry looking feral cats with fear in his eyes.

He definitely shouldn't have came here with Phil at all. The psycho is feeding him to fucking cats!

Phil just laughs, pushing Dan back down hard against the floor. He moves away as he watches the cats approach Dan, smiling to himself as he watches the cats clamber onto Dan and start to bite him and eat him.

Dan screams in pain as the cats start tearing at his skin with their teeth. Tearing his flesh from the bone, and eating him alive.

Looking over at Phil, who watches on from the shadows, Dan screams out for him to help him. To stop the cats from eating him alive. But it does no good.

Phil just stands there watching, as his boyfriend gets eaten alive by feral cats. The whole thing being recorded on camera to be posted onto YouTube later.

Mixed in with the pain from the cats eating him alive, Dan practically feels his heart break as he realizes that this was Phil's plan all along. To get him out here, and let him get eaten alive by feral cats.

And that causes him more pain than the cats eating away at his flesh.

With tears in his eyes, and the pain starting to grow numb, the only thing that Dan can manage to think is; _why?_

Why would the man he loved do this to him? Why would _Phil_ do this to him?

"Why?" Dan manages to choke out, looking over at Phil. "Wh-why, Phil?"

Phil chuckles walking over to Dan and leans over so he's face to face with Dan. "The cats need to be fed, Daniel." He says, shaking his head.

That's the last thing that Dan sees and hears, before he falls into darkness.

**x x x x x x**

It's been a week since Phil had fed Dan to the cats, and only a few days since he had uploaded the video of the incident onto YouTube for the world to see.

He knows that the police are after him. He _knows_ that he's broken his and Dan's fans' hearts by what he's done by leading Dan to his death. And he definitely _knows_ that his fans hate his guts now.

But honestly, he couldn't care less. All of this was supposed to happen.

 _All_ of it. From the moment he and Dan started talking. It was supposed to end like this.

Now though, he's being chased by the police. But they're not going to catch him. He's got this all planned out, too. Just like he had planned out Dan getting eaten alive by those cats.

Running through the trees, he knows that there's police officers chasing him. He's got the gunshot wound in his side to prove it. But that doesn't matter.

All he needs to do, is reach the cliff, and then everything will be all over. As soon as he reaches the cliff, he can jump off, and then everything is finished.

Skidding to a halt as he reaches the cliff face, he looks down at the drop. His lips twitching up into a smile. _Perfect._

Looking behind him, he sees that the police officers have reached him, and were all pointing their guns at him. Phil didn't care though. He'll be dead soon anyway. All he has to do, is jump and it will be all over.

Turning round, he faces the officers. There's got to be almost every police officer from London here right now. But that didn't frighten him.

Phil isn't afraid of dying. All the police officers surrounding him doesn't frighten him.

He's at peace right now, and he's gonna jump.

Holding out his arms on either side of him, he walks backwards slowly till he reaches the edge.

As he closes his eyes, he's aware of some of the officers approaching him to stop him from jumping. But he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he steps back. But there's nothing to step back onto, and he falls. He falls off the cliff, down to the rocks below.

But he's okay with it. He's okay with falling. This is what's supposed to happen, and he's okay with it.

He's done what he had sought out to do, and he's at peace now.

_His mission is complete._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I really don't know...
> 
> I apologize for this fic...


End file.
